Ningago: Breakdance Alternate Universe
by Cakey-Beans
Summary: A Ninjago breakdance au, where instead of ninjas, the team is a group of breakdancers. Created, and given permission to write by askkaiflame on Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Not everyone can say their father does important things for the world. Most parents just sit in a cubicle, and take calls while on their computer. But at least those adults make time for their children.

Lloyd checked his phone, which had buzzed only moments ago. Most likely a text from his father.

 _Sorry Bud, I wont be home like I promised. We'll have to watch the movie another time._

It was followed by:

 _Make sure your homework is completed._

Setting his phone down, Lloyd sighed. His father, Montgomery Garmadon, nicknamed Lord Garmadon by himself, was never around. His mother had left when he was only three, and all he knew was her name, Misako. Grabbing a soda that he had placed on the coffee table, he opened it, wondering how he had gotten his hopes up yet again.

His father wasn't horrible, or untrustworthy. But he was controlling at times, and put a lot of pressure on the young boy. Not to mention, was never there for him. Very different from his younger brother, Lloyd's uncle, Wu.

Just thinking about his uncle made Lloyd's heart ache. He had always been there, and had such more of an interesting life then his father. Lloyd knew about Wu's childhood, and a bit about his fathers from Wu's stories. His uncle used to be a Breakdancer, which was something Lloyd was interested in doing, but his father would never approve. His father and him were never that close. But Lloyd adored his uncle, and used to help out his Tea Shop, before workers were hired.

Frowning slightly, Lloyd picked up is phone again, checking the time.

 **10:23 pm**

He could go visit his uncle for a bit, right? It was a Friday night, so his father most likely wouldn't be home until after midnight. And it was only a couple blocks away...

Abandoning the couch, he grabbed a light coat, and ran out the door. Grabbing his bike from the garage, he hopped on it, peddling furiously. He weaved throughout the city, maybe a few adults recognizing him, and shouting to him, saying he shouldn't be out this late. But they would never contact his father, Lloyd knew this, nobody ever disturbed Lord Garmadon while he worked. And if Lloyd was riding on, or in, anything but his fathers car, Garmadon was working.

He arrived at the Tea Shop, out of breath, but not too sweaty. School had just started that Monday, and slowly, the weather was beginning to drop. At the current time of the year it was never hot or cold, but sadly the cold was creeping in.

He opened the door to find a male, probably a year or so older then him, standing at the counter, on his phone. He was tall, and muscular. His skin was tan, he had amber eyes, and medium brown hair, which was spiked up with hair gel. Along with a scar on the left side of his face, across his eyebrow and eye, Lloyd didn't want to know where it came from.

The older boy looked up, smiling cockily. "Hey. Whatcha need?"

A feminine voice projected from the other side of the room. "Kai! Remember what Mr. Wu said! You have to do the greeting!" Stacking boxes of herbs on some empty shelves, was a young woman. Like 'Kai', she had amber eyes, and tan skin, though her complexion was a bit darker. She had black hair in a bob cut, and was muscular to a female extent.

"But it's stupid, Nya!" Kai complained, "we already have to wear this stupid outfits!" He gestured to a tea related uniform they were wearing, "why do we have to say that too!?"

Nya rolled her eyes, placing the boxes down, turning to Lloyd. She gave him a kind smile. "Sorry about my brother, it's almost closing time, and he just wants to go home. But what can we get you?"

Lloyd smiled softly. He had never met his uncle's workers, but they seemed nice. "I'm actually here to see your boss... Not buy anything."  
The doors to the back suddenly burst open, and there stood another guy, who was around the same age of the two others. He had dark skin, and dark hair, in between black and brown, along with purple eyes. Like Kai he was muscular, but much taller. "WAIT! Are you here for employment!? Because Mr. Wu said he wouldn't hire anyone after Jay!"

There was a "HEY", from the back room, along with a distant chuckle. Kai snorted, while Nya glared and the taller boy.  
Lloyd just shook his head, grinning even more then he had before. His uncle had told him there was five workers, and by the looks of it, slight chaos was easy stirred. "Um, no. I'm not here for employment. Wu is my uncle, and I just wanted to visit."

"This late?" Kai asked.

Lloyd nodded, "personal reasons."

"I assumed that, and we can talk about it in a moment," heads turned, an older man was standing in the doorway, Wu. He nodded in the direction of his employees, "Nya, Kai, lock up the cabinets. Cole, get Jay and Zane. The five of you can leave now, I'll close the shop early." The three nodded, heading to go do their jobs. "Now, my nephew, what has your father done now?"

 **Yo. So, this is the Ninjago Breakdance Au! Once again I'll mention it was created by** ** _askkaiflame_** **on Tumblr, and I was given permission to write it. The chapters may start out slow, and it's possible I might not get to post as much as I hope (one reason being how complicated this website is D:), but it will get more interesting, and you'll see some more characters, and a few Oc's too! But don't worry, they wont be shipped with any canon characters.**

 **Forgive me for any errors or mistakes, I kinda rushed into this, I was exited to write it.**


	2. Chapter 2

The five workers filed out quickly, seemingly eager to be leaving. Lloyd didn't know much about how his uncle treated them, so he assumed it was kind but strict, how he was whenever Lloyd visited him.

It was always: "Sit up straight." "Don't stand like that." "There is no reason why you shouldn't have brushed your hair." "It's pronounced lye-brare-ee, not lye-bare-ee." And such. But Wu was never harsh, he just wanted the best for people. So Lloyd knew there was a chance that what was said to him, was said to the workers.

"You're quiet." Lloyd was snapped out of his thoughts, the older man staring at him with a worried expression.

He chuckled in embarrassment, "sorry. Just thinking."

"I assumed," he poured himself a cup of tea, doing the same for Lloyd, "thoughts are private, which is why they are inside your head. So I will not ask, but you can tell if you'd wish." He paused as Lloyd nodded, "now, about your father?"

Lloyd stared at his reflection in the tea, "he's never there. Always working or something, he never shows up for anything." He looked up at his uncle, Wu already knew this of course. "Tonight he promised we would watch a movie... It's once of my favorites, something I wanted to share with him. He said he had seen the trailer online."

"Did he ever express an opinion about it?"

"No. Just said he would watch it with me."

"And I take it he's still at work?"

"Yeah... He texted me, saying we could watch it another time." Lloyd pulled out his phone, showing his uncle the texts.

Wu's eyes narrowed, "technology. Ever since you're father's been working with Cyrus Borg that's mainly what he's cared about. The only good use for it is being able to hear music whenever."

Lloyd couldn't help but smile at that, the memories of Wu telling him about his breakdancing days surfaced, he couldn't help but wonder what songs he had danced to.

The front door of the shop slowly creaked open, Kai's head poked through, "sorry to interrupt. But I left my phone in the back." He stepped in and closed the door, leaning against it as if he needed permission to go to the storage area.

Lloyd turned in his chair to face him, "it's okay... Nothing much to interrupt." Wu snorted quietly at the remark.

Kai eyed the phone in Lloyd's hands, "that... That looks like the new iPhone 7."

Lloyd shrugged, "it is..."

"Dude, this things are expensive!"

"I know, so does pretty much everyone else in the world."

"Then... How?"

Lloyd hesitated, "my dad makes them."

Kai cocked his head, "you're kidding right?"

"No."

"What's your last name?"

"Garmadon."

"As in, the Garmadon from BorgAndGarmadonCorp."

"Yes..." Lloyd was beginning to feel uncomfortable, he shouldn't have told a practical stranger about his personal life. No doubt Kai would have found out about his boss' family eventually, but still. "Does it matter?"

The brunette rubbed the back of his neck, "no... Sorry. I was just wondering."

Lloyd shrugged, "no worries."

"Is it cool? Do you get to meet a lot of important people or somethin'?"

"Not really... My dad's always at work as if he's some sort of Technology Lord or something," Lloyd smilie slightly at the name he just gave his father, "and I guess there's a lot of pressure for me to be like him."

"Oh, sorry man. I'll just get my phone and go..."

Lloyd frowned, turning back to his uncle. Wu's eyebrows were raised. "What?"

The door slammed shut, and Wu smiled, "I think you might have made a friend. Why don't you stop by tomorrow to meet them all better. Besides, remember all those breakdancing stories I told you?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because they take an interest in it like you do, and I believe you could benefit from it."

 **I'm sorry I haven't updated, and if I made any mistakes. But after this chapter we finally get to the good stuff, so I'll probably update a bit more.**


End file.
